The invention pertains to systems and methods by which an operator may monitor and control several different devices by permitting selectable switching among the devices, the devices either standing alone or on other platforms such as military ships or aircraft.
Conventional systems in which an operator monitors in real time several different locations are widespread, in law enforcement, the military, and in the larger society, e.g. the perimeter about a chemical or nuclear plant. A common feature of such systems is use of a plurality of monitors, such as plural security cameras or the like, the output of each being viewed by an operator, who can selectably switch control among the monitors so as to operate a particular selected one, e.g. to pan/tilt/zoom a selected camera.